infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
VLAN Support
=Introduction= by fggs Reference: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=62838 Hello all, I decided to open this thread to help people find routers with VLAN capabilities and with help of you all, we gonna make a great list. I will try to keep it updated. First let's see what VLAN is: "A virtual LAN, commonly known as a VLAN, is a group of hosts with a common set of requirements that communicate as if they were attached to the same Broadcast domain, regardless of their physical location. A VLAN has the same attributes as a physical LAN, but it allows for end stations to be grouped together even if they are not located on the same network switch. Network reconfiguration can be done through software instead of physically relocating devices." (Quoted from wikipedia) What you can do with VLAN support in dd-wrt: - Create different subnets for each router's lan port - Change lan/wan port order And lots of things that I will be adding as soon as I have the information =Testing= phuzi0n wrote: When you test VLAN's you need to try to reconfigure them with the nvram variables. Put a port into the WAN VLAN and see if it starts functioning as a WAN port, add a port to a new VLAN and after rebooting set up the VLAN with an IP and DHCP on the networking page, and if you have multiple VLAN capable routers then try to make a trunk between them with at least 2 tagged VLAN's on each and make sure both VLAN's can communicate with a single cable using the trunk ports. Trunking is a rather high level concept and it hasn't really been explained in detail in any guides that I'm aware of so that might be tough to test yet. I hope I explained it decently on the switch ports page but I do plan on writing a guide to extend multiple WLAN's with a VLAN trunk. I'm just not sure how exactly I want to write it with all the variety of nvram variables that can exist and the nonfunctional VLAN GUI on all k2.6 builds... =Links of Interest= * Switched Ports * VLAN Default Configuration * VLAN Configuration * VLAN Bridging WAN and a LAN port * VLAN Detached Networks (Separate Networks With Internet) * VLAN Detached Networks each with Wireless and Internet =Routers that WILL support VLAN= * All G spec routers supported by dd-wrt (waiting for confirmation) BCM5325E switch * Linksys WRT54GS v2.0 Confirmed including trunking * Linksys WRT160N v3.0 (latest build) (waiting for confirmation) * Linksys WRT300N v1.1 Confirmed including trunking BCM53115 switch * Asus RT-N16 Confirmed via nvram You will have to add these lines to Startup Script: insmod switch-core insmod switch-robo and don't trust the webgui, use telnet/ssh to set them (specifically for this switch). * Linksys WRT320N v1.0 Confirmed including trunking * Linksys WRT610N v1.0 (waiting for confirmation) * Linksys WRT610N v2.0 (waiting for confirmation) * Netgear WNR3500L Confirmed * Netgear WNR3500v2/U (waiting for confirmation) BCM5397 switch * Linksys WRT600N v1.0 Confirmed via GUI * Linksys WRT600N v1.1 Confirmed via GUI =Routers that WON'T support VLAN= * Any router with a non broadcom switch chip. BCM5325F switch * Linksys WRT150N v1.0 (waiting for confirmation) * Linksys WRT150N v1.1 (waiting for confirmation) * Linksys WRT160N v1.0 (waiting for confirmation) * Linksys WRT160N v1.1 (waiting for confirmation) * Linksys WRT300N v1.0 (waiting for confirmation) * Netgear WNDR3300 Confirmed BCM5397 switch * Linksys WRT310N v1.0 (waiting for confirmation) * Linksys WRT350N v1.0 (waiting for confirmation) PS: Thanks to redhawk0 for the inspiration of the subject __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: English Documentation Category:Fix Me!